The sacred warrior
by Thepolak62
Summary: I do not own this book, but just a little part of mine :D


Jakub Domanowski 11/2/07 

802 ELA

**The Sacred Warrior**

I'm walking down the road towards my hometown Bluemoon. The trees were taller and greener, but they felt eerie, and at least twice I had to stop and dart my head to look into the forest, and to my relief it was just a rabbit. I look towards my home town and I can see it in a distance. The small buildings with their small chimney's puffing out wood smoke, made me feel warm inside. 10 minutes later I walk into town, and follow the old route to my Father's blacksmith shop. I hear the welcoming clang of a hammer banging on steel; I walk inside to find my father.

"Hello father" He looks up from his work, and a smile spreads on his face.

"My son you are finally back!" he tries to hug me, and I accept him. "I can't even wrap my hands around you anymore" He says taking his hammer from the anvil and goes back to his work.

"Yes, it has been a longtime." I said still looking at my father remembering ever little detail of his face.

"Well do you think I will let you slack off?" He throws a pair of gloves at me. I study them carefully, and they are my old gloves, the ones that never fit me before. I grab the hammer and pull the metal from the forge and it looks like the base of a sword.

"Swords? Are we at war?" He looks at me and frowns gravely.

"There is evil in the land, we are making this for the guard." I start hammering away at it slowly getting the right angel. I place it back into the fire.

"How can we stop it?" I ask.

"There is a rumor of a sacred armor that can be used to destroy all evil, it is on the mountain to the east." He says.

I keep hammering away at the sword, guessing I might have to use it, the day goes on, and finally my father takes me home. The first sight I see when I get home is my mother sitting at the table.

"Oh my goodness." She charges at me and hugs me until I was about to die from suffocation.

"Hello mother" I say.

"My have you grown." She stared at me, and I seemed a little embarrassed by this comment, I look at my mother, and she has grown old, well not too old. I can see some gray in her hair though.

We all go sit down and eat supper; I go to my old room and lay down on my bed exhausted. After I hear my parents go to sleep, and after resting a little, I gather everything, my sword, food rations, and warm clothes. I go to the stables, and leave a gold piece for the horse I took. I pick the fastest horse, and galloped out of town towards the mountain.

I rode for two days, until I saw a city that had storm clouds above it. quickened the pace on my horse. 3 ½ hours later I dismounted to see a dark figure in robes fighting off a dark cloudy essence. I unsheathed my sword and ran next to the figures side.

"What is that!?" I ask.

"A demon of dark essence, if you really want to help aim for the wrists." He replies still deep in though. Trusting him, I charged the essence and struck at it, it blocked with its claws and attacked back forcing me to quickly block, I use all my strength winning against it, and I slash as its head, my sword just slices right through and nothing happens, I drag my sword back around, and cut low and take both of the wrist things off, and the dark thing turns into a human but with a ghostly essence. Out of nowhere I hear the person in the Dark robe, mutter move, and a flaming ball of fire shoots right at the ghost and it vanishes.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"My name is Robert the Dark, and I am here for the sacred armor, the one you will wear soon." He replies quickly.

"Ok, so where is it" I say confused.

"Over there he points at a building with an altar inside of it. I start running towards it, but before I reach it, a big figure that had dark wings and a green cloud encircling it, had swooped down, in front of me startling me and making me take 3 steps back.

"I am the plague master, I will not let you pass beyond this point." Robert sneers, and mutters three words, and a black and red ball of destruction fly at the plague master, he raises his hand and deflects it, I look back at Robert, and fear grows on his face, in a blink of an eye, the plague master grabs Robert, crushes him and throws him at the wall, dead. Fear rose in me, but the anger overcame it, and I looked at the plague master.

"You will pay for that!" I lunged at him and he just punched me, and I flew at the wall. I stand up wiping the blood from my mouth. I take my sword and yell a battle cry, which encourages me even more, then he punched at me again but I dodged, and surprised the plague master by cutting off his arm, he counter attacked, but I parried his attack and sliced down his chest, he became enraged, it was his death rage, he knew he was dying, but he didn't care, so the plague master lunged at me, and all I did was side step, twist my body around, and decapitate him. I sheathed my sword, and walk over to the sacred armor. I put my hand over the armor, and feel the holy warmth, I place it on, and walk to the top of the tower, I take the mace and shield that I found on the table and place them in the slots on top of the Tower of Death. A white light shot out from the tower and it spread all across the land, killing all evil immediately, but I felt myself disintegrating slowly. I let it take me.

A month later, a comet shot down from the skies, and landed about 100 miles away from Starwind, which was located on the other side of the world.

"Where and who am I?" I ask. I try standing up, all of a sudden I feel cold. I look around and its snowing, I stare up at the sky, and all of a sudden I don't care anymore, because there is peace in the sky a beautiful peace all over the world.


End file.
